Un Intercambio al estilo Vongola
by caitlindistefano
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Reborn y sus locas ideas se pusieran a trabajar nuevamente? Ahora que había descubierto aquel mundo y a aquellos muchachos le parecía una idea muy divertida la de juntarlos y ver como reaccionaban todos ante ellos, si los haría cambiar de lugar. Sería un intercambio al estilo Vongola.


**Nota: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Digimon y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo I "Un intercambio al estilo Vongola"

El castaño y el peliplata caminaban con algo de temor, hace un segundo estaban en la calle con Yamamoto y Ryohei, y ahora estaban en una vieja casucha totalmente vacía, era sombría y aunque estaba iluminada solo la volvía más aterradora.

-Juudaime no tenga miedo, pronto saldremos de esto- decía el ojiverde tratando de calmar al castaño quien se veía sumamente asustado

-¡Hiiii!- gritó el castaño al escuchar pasos cerca de donde estaban

-¿Escuchaste eso, Taiki?- escucharon una voz, el peliplata y el castaño se pusieron alerta

-Si- escucharon otra voz-Vamos a ver- dijo la voz y de pronto se escucharon pasos corriendo hacia ellos

Gokudera se puso al frente de Tsuna para protegerlo hasta que frente a él apareció un chico, de su estatura, de cabellos castaños, ojos grises y un peinado sumamente parecido al de Tsuna, solo un poco más largo, llevaba una playera roja con blanco, unas bermudas color gris y tenis rojo oscuro.

-¿Juudaime?- preguntó viendo al chico frente a él

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- exclamó una voz tras el castaño recién llegado

Tsuna, quien estaba en shock al ver a aquel chico con parecido a él, fue el primero en reparar en el rubio tras él y volvió a estar pasmado, aquel rubio de ojos azules vestido con una playera azul, cazadora verde y vaqueros era idéntico a Gokudera.

-¡Ciaossu!- se escuchó la voz de un bebe

-¡Reborn!- exclamaron todos allí

Tsuna y Gokudera observaron a los chicos recién llegados ¿Por qué ellos conocían a Reborn? Tsuna comenzó a negar con la cabeza, debía saber que todo esto sería obra de Reborn, miró a los chicos frente a ellos, tenían un gran parecido incluso más que con Primo y G.

-Reborn, ¿Por qué nos llamaste?- preguntó el chico castaño más alto

-Déjenme presentarlos primero- dijo Reborn poniéndose frente a los chicos recién llegados –Taiki- miro al castaño –Kiriha-miró al rubio- ellos son Sawada Tsunayoshi y Gokudera Hayato-

-Hola, es un placer- saludó amablemente Taiki

-Hola- dijo Kiriha simplemente

-Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera, les presento a Kudou Taiki y Aonuma Kiriha- dijo Reborn mirando con orgullo a los chicos nuevos

-Oe Reborn-san- llamó Gokudera-¿Por qué a ellos les tienes tal respeto?-

-Porque se lo merecen- respondió Reborn

-Oh Reborn- dijo Taiki con una pequeña risa- tampoco es para tanto-

-Haber salvado dos mundos con solo trece años sin estar obligados es para tanto arriesgando sus propias vidas- habló firme Reborn, Gokudera y Tsuna se miraron entre sí, vaya si era para tanto, pero el castaño y el rubio parecían mostrar gran modestia ante las alabanzas de Reborn sobre el asunto

-Etto… Taiki-san ¿Por qué han venido usted y Kiriha-san?- preguntó tímidamente Tsuna

-Honestamente, yo tampoco lo sé- habló Taiki poniéndose serio y miró a Reborn

-Haremos un intercambio al estilo Vongola- oh oh, pensó Tsuna, cuando Reborn hacia algo al estilo Vongola algo nada bueno iba a pasar- Taiki y Kiriha tomaran sus lugares como guardián Vongola del Cielo y guardián Vongola de la Tormenta respectivamente- dijo Reborn

-¡¿Cómo?!- se alarmaron Gokudera y Tsuna ¿Iban a ser reemplazados?

-No entiendo, Reborn- habló Kiriha, parecía molesto por no entender

-Y Dame-Tsuna con Gokudera tomaran sus lugares como jefes del Xros Heart y Blue Flare respectivamente- explicó Reborn

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Taiki y Kiriha

-Les deseo suerte- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Espera Reborn!- gritaron todos pero desaparecieron de allí

* * *

(En el mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

/Namimori/

Taiki y Kiriha habían aparecido en una calle que suponían era la ciudad donde vivían Tsunayoshi y Hayato, caminaron por allí hasta que se encontraron con un pelinegro de ojos dorados y un peliplata de ojos grises.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Tsuna! ¡Gokudera!- dijo el pelinegro y se acercaron a ellos, pero el pelinegro miró extrañado al castaño frente a él-¿Tsuna? Vaya, creciste en un segundo ¿Cuándo te cambiaste de ropa?- a Taiki le corrió una gotita por la cien, bien tal vez se parecía a Tsunayoshi un poco, pero tampoco era idéntico para que lo confundieran

-Cabeza de pulpo, te ves diferente- dijo Ryohei mirando a Kiriha, esto fastidió al rubio

-¡¿A quién llamas cabeza de pulpo?!- exclamó Kiriha, Ryohei lo miró extrañado al notar que no le había llamado "Cabeza de Césped" como solía hacerlo

Taiki se tomó un momento para explicar lo que había pasado mientras Yamamoto y Ryohei asentían tratando de entender la historia, una vez terminó, el peliplata fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Ah! ¡No entiendo extremadamente nada!-

-Maa maa senpai- dijo Yamamoto-Supongo que tenemos que ayudar a Taiki y Kiriha a encontrar al bebe-

* * *

Más tarde Taiki se dirigía solo hacia la casa de los Sawada, preguntándose qué le diría a la madre de Tsunayoshi, cuando llegó dio un suspiro, tocó la puerta y abrió una señora joven de cabello corto café con ojos a juego.

-Hola pequeño, ¿eres amigo de Tsu-kun?- preguntó ella

-Buenas tarde, mi nombre es Kudou Taiki- se presentó el castaño

-Yo soy Nana- dijo ella, entonces apareció Reborn

-Mamá, Taiki ha venido de intercambio desde la capital por Tsuna, así que desde hoy tomará su lugar en la casa y en la escuela-

-Ya veo- dijo Nana con una sonrisa-Pero pasa por favor, estás en tu casa-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Taiki entrando a la casa, vio como Nana iba a la cocina

Unos niños pasaron corriendo por ahí y se quedaron mirando al chico con gran parecido a Tsuna.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Lambo, I-Pin y Fuuta estaban pasmados mirando al castaño quien destilaba confianza como si fuera perfume, muy a diferencia de Tsuna

-Hola- saludó Taiki amablemente- me llamo Taiki- se presentó-¿Y ustedes?-

-Yo soy Lambo ¿Tienes dulces?- preguntó, Taiki revolvió en uno de sus bolsillos y le entregó un dulce de uva-¡He he he! ¡Amo los dulces de uva!- dijo corriendo con felicidad por el lugar

-Yo soy I-Pin- se presentó la pequeña, Taiki le sonrió con dulzura

-Hola I-Pin ¿También quieres un dulce?- le preguntó estirando la mano con un dulce el ella, I-Pin lo tomó con algo de vergüenza

-Gracias- dijo con timidez, Taiki le sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, un gesto muy tierno

-Eres muy linda- la halagó el castaño, I-Pin se sonrojo y de pronto aparecieron unos símbolos en su frente

-La bomba de I-Pin- exclamó el castaño claro, Reborn pateó a Lambo quien corría por ahí haciendo que cayera la Bazooka de los diez años sobre ella, cuando un humo rosa cubrió el lugar, una vez despejado apareció una chica de unos quince años, Taiki miró confundido

-Ella es I-Pin de diez años en el futuro- explicó Reborn-Ese es el efecto de la bazooka de los diez años-

-Ya veo- dijo Taiki, Reborn sonrió ante esto, Taiki era mucho más abierto de mente que Tsuna-Hola I-Pin- dijo sonriéndole, la pelinegra se sonrojó ante eso

-Taiki-san, no me mire así por favor- pidió I-Pin, entonces pareció recordar algo- ¡El Ramen! ¡El tío Kawahira se enfadará!- dijo y salió corriendo de casa

-Yo soy Fuuta- dijo el pequeño castaño claro con una sonrisa-Bienvenido Taiki-nii-

-Hola Fuuta- saludó Taiki, parecía que no iba a ser tan complicado estar allí

-¿Vamos a tu nueva habitación para explicarte acerca de Vongola, Taiki?- preguntó Reborn

-De acuerdo- dijo Taiki subiendo con el pelinegro a la ex-habitación de Tsuna

-Taiki-kun parece bastante agradable- dijo Nana mirando como Reborn y Taiki subían al segundo piso –Le prepararé una deliciosa cena-

* * *

(En el mundo de Digimon Xros Wars)

/Koto, Tokio/

Tsuna y Gokudera se separaron al aparecer en diferentes lugares, el peliplata apareció en un apartamento que supuso era de Kiriha y comenzó a explorar el lugar, había bastantes fotografías, muchas eran de Kiriha junto a una chica castaña de ojos violetas, muy bonita por no decir, supuso que sería su novia.

-¡Kiriha-kun!- escuchó una voz tras la puerta principal, era suave y femenina –Abre, soy yo, Nene- en ese momento Gokudera entró en pánico

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- susurró el ojiverde

* * *

Mientras tanto Tsuna apareció en una habitación que supuso sería la de Taiki, era grande y espaciosa, a diferencia de la suya estaba bastante ordenada excepto por algunos balones que estaban esparcidos por el lugar, en ese momento maldijo, Taiki debía ser deportista y él debía tomar su lugar ¿Cómo lo haría?

Se puso nervioso al escuchar una voz hablando abajo, seguramente era alguien hablando por teléfono ¿Tal vez la madre de Taiki? ¿O su hermana? ¿O su novia? Dios, esto era tan complicado. Decidió bajar de la habitación para encontrarse con una mujer muy bonita que traía el cabello de la misma manera que Taiki, pero era de color anaranjado, esto le recordó a Kyoko. La mujer lo vio y dejo lo que estaba cocinando para acercarse a él.

-¿Tú debes venir por el intercambio a tomar el lugar de Taiki, no?- preguntó la mujer ¿Intercambio? Bueno, lo mejor era seguir el juego, seguramente esto sería obra de Reborn

-Etto… si- y se inclinó ligeramente-Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un placer conocerla, usted debe ser la madre de Taiki-san- comentó

-Así es- dijo ella con una sonrisa- me gustaría que me llamaras mamá, así sentiría que Taiki no está muy lejos- él le sonrió, aquella mujer desprendía un aura de confianza, tal como lo hacía su hijo, de pronto sonó el timbre y la señora Kudou acudió a abrir

-¡Buen día!- escuchó a alguien decir

-Buenos días, señora Kudou- escuchó otra voz

-Hola muchachos- escuchó a la pelinaranja hablar- lamento decirles que Taiki se fue de intercambio-

-¿Taiki-san?- preguntaron ambas voces

-Así es, pero pasen, quiero presentarles a alguien- se sintió nervioso, escucho pasos hacia la cocina y sus nervios no disminuían

De pronto precipitadamente entro un castaño que tenía el cabello alborotado y un particular mechón rojo, usaba en el cabello unos goggles color verde, tenía unos ojos color dorado que lo observaban con curiosidad, vestía una playera color azul con una estrella y un sol, también unos jeans cortos y unas zapatillas. Después entro otro chico más calmado que el primero, era rubio, tenía los ojos azul claro y vestía una camisa amarilla, unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas. Noto que ambos traían bolsos deportivos con ellos.

-Chicos les presento a Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo la pelinaranja

-Hola- saludaron ambos el primero en acercarse fue el rubio que parecía estarlo examinando

-Tienes gran parecido con Taiki-san- dijo el rubio- Bueno, me presento, mi nombre es Amano Yuu- le estiro la mano y Tsuna la estrecho

-Yo soy Akashi Tagiru- dijo el castaño

-Es un placer conocerlos- dijo el mayor aunque seguía nervioso

-Ya que has venido a tomar el lugar de Taiki-san ¿Vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Yuu

-¿A dónde van, Yuu-kun?- preguntó el castaño mayor

-Tenemos partido hoy- respondió Tagiru- Jugamos baloncesto callejero- esto puso nervioso a Tsuna ¿Baloncesto? Eso no era bueno

-Creo que mejor me quedare en casa- dijo Tsuna- Estoy algo cansado por el viaje- mintió

-En ese caso debemos cancelar el partido- dijo Tagiru algo decepcionado

-Sera para otra ocasión- habló Yuu con una sonrisa forzada-Nos vemos luego, Tsuna-san, Kudou-san- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Adiós- se despidió Tagiru y salió tras el rubio-¿Y si llamamos a Ryouma?- escucharon al castaño

-Dudo que acepte- respondió Yuu-¿Hideaki no juega baloncesto?- preguntó

-No- respondió un desanimado Tagiru

En ese momento Tsuna se sintió mal, seguramente en Namimori Taiki cumpliría con todo lo que él hacía y no podía fallarle, camino hacia las escaleras dispuesto a buscar las cosas de Taiki para ir a ese juego. Al ver la determinación en el joven la mujer se acercó y le susurro en el oído.

-El bolso de baloncesto de Taiki está debajo de su cama- el castaño le sonrió, subió rápidamente las escaleras, tomo el bolso y corrió detrás de Yuu y Tagiru saliendo precipitadamente de la casa

-¡Yuu-kun! ¡Tagiru-kun!- gritó para llamarlos, ellos voltearon y sonrieron al ver a Tsuna con el bolso de Taiki, vendría con ellos

-¡Yatta!- gritó Tagiru-¡El Xros Heart ganará otro juego!- Tsuna se quedó pensando al escuchar eso "Xros Heart"

_-Y Dame-Tsuna con Gokudera tomaran sus lugares como jefes del Xros Heart y Blue Flare respectivamente- explicó Reborn_

¿A eso se refería Reborn con ser jefe del Xros Heart? Pues sería sencillo, pensó que sería otra clase de mafia o algo así, pero solo eran equipos de baloncesto, siendo así se encontraría con Gokudera pronto.

* * *

_**Nota Final:** __Y aquí llega Caitlin con otra de sus locas ideas. Un día pensé ¿Que pasaría si estos personajes se encontraran? Yo por lo menos creo que se parecen mucho xD (Físicamente) ¿Que pasara cuando Taiki y Kiriha descubran de la mafia? ¿y cuando Tsuna note que el Xros Heart no es un simple equipo de baloncesto? _


End file.
